


Just Us

by namewhatyouwant



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namewhatyouwant/pseuds/namewhatyouwant
Summary: Just another fiction about these two boys -He Tian and Mo Guan Shan-I cant summarize this because I dont even know what this is. Lmao





	Just Us

Two hours. Two hours till Guan Shan's shift ends and one hour till Christmas. 

Initially, he was suppose to have both, Christmas Eve and Christmas day, off. But he took a day off because he wasn't feeling well. Who would fell well after fighting as if in a boxing competition with their enemy. But he told his manager, Jane Lee, that he fell sick that day. So that was why he had replace his shift today.

"Red! Help me put this boxes at the back please." his manager called out to him. 

He nodded his head and straight away went to grab the boxes and send them to the back of the restaurant. 

He went back in and started taking orders from the customers that are increasing. 

'Can't they just celebrate Christmas at home?' he thought to himself.

Even though Red was sometimes tired working as a waitress and cashier at a restaurant, he still felt thankful that Jane had offered him to work here. She knows Red's problems with money. She didn't want Red to feel like the a charity case when she'd plan to send money for him and his mother. So she'd offered him a job as a cook at first. Jane knows that Red is good at cooking as she had tasted his cooking skills when she'd went to his house to visit Red's mom.

Red wanted to take the job offer as a cook but his mother told him it would worn him out as he is just a school student. And working night shifts? It would just add up to his stress list.

Therefore he tried to negotiate with being just a waitress and cashier at the restaurant. 

"Red we're closing. Jane told us to clean up." Fang, his work mate, informed him.

"Alright" Red replied.

He went to look at the digital clock on the wall. 

22:30

30 minutes till his shift ends. It wasn't like his mom was going to be home today. She had to work extra shifts. Yeah. Ridiculous right? But they'd need that money for later. Besides his mom would be home on Christmas morning after all.

"Fang. I'll wipe the glass doors. You go and wipe the plates." Red told Fang. That guy can't be trusted when asked to wipe the door. Like who the fuck leaves their fingerprints right after wiping the glass doors? 

Red grab a towel, a bottle-spray filled with multi-purpose detergent and a tub half filled with water. He started from the outside of the entrance door and then went back in to wipe the indoor part of the glass door. 

After Red was done wiping, he placed back the stuffs that he took from the store. Then he walked back to the front to check if everything is done. 

But when he saw Fang was still drying the plates, he just groaned quietly in his head.

"Why aren't you done with the plates?" Red asked. 

"I was cleaning four glass doors in and out, both sides, and I managed to finish them before you. Come on, man. Are you expecting me to mop the floor for you too? I mean when I had to wipe the plates, I took the initiative to mop the floor to reduce your burden. Now I'm the one wiping the glass doors and you don't even bother to help me mop?!" Red was irritated with this guy. 

Not wanting hear his reasons Red just walked off and started to mop the floor so that he could go back home early and rest for the day. Besides the later he got home, the colder the air will feel against his sensitive skin. 

After moping Red grabbed his stuffs and started to walk out of the restaurant, ending his shift and leaving the other guy behind. 

Then moment Red stepped out of his work place he began to shiver because the weather was too cold for him. Before he could start walking his way to his apartment he saw a snowball being thrown at the glass door he just wiped a couple minutes ago. 

His eyebrows furrowed and eyes searching for the idiot who the snowball. Then his eyes widen when he saw the bastard.

"Why the HELL did you do that?" Red raised his voice towards He Tian.

"Felt like it" He Tian simply answered with a smirk plastered on his lips.

"Do you know how fucking hard it is to clean the damn thing?!" Red was beyond annoyed. He was damn angry he felt like punching that bastard.

So that's what he did. He walked towards He Tian, both fists clenched together. Right fist in the air getting ready to hit that bastard and he launched at the black haired guy. But He Tian was fast enough and strong also taller so he just grab Red's wrist with his left hand and right hand pulling Red closer to him by his waist.

"Fuck let go! Idiot go away!" Red struggled to get out of He Tian's grip.

"Guan Shan-

"Don't call me that!" Red shouted at him.

"Guan Shan-

"Shut up and let me go!" Red struggled harder, He Tian almost lost his grip on Guan Shan.

"Mo Guan Shan!" He Tian called him out with a stern voice and gripping the red haired boy tighter.

Red immediately went silent and stopped struggling. He looked straight into He Tian's black eyes.

"What?'' he spit back before making another attempt to loosen He Tian's grip on him. And this time He Tian let him go because he knows Red wouldn't dare to run away from him.

"Can't you be more polite?" He Tian smiled at him.

"Can't YOU be more POLITE?" Red mocked him back.

"Alright whatever Red. Your mom won't be home till tomorrow, yeah?" He Tian asked looking and Guan Shan who's facing somewhere else

"What's it to you?" Red asked, teeth chattering and body shivering from the cold. 

He Tian noticed this but he just leave Ref to suffer just for a while.

"Your mom's not coming back till tomorrow so you'll be staying with me tonight." 

"What? No!" 

"Uhuh. Yes you're staying at my apartment tonight. I'm hungry and I want you to cook for me." He Tian said with a very demanding tone that always annoyed Guan Shan.

"No. I'm tired not tonight. Go find other girls to cook for you." Guan Shan started moving towards his left, the way to his apartment. 

"Fine. You want to do this the hard way yeah?" 

Before Guan Shan could even take the fourth step He Tian had his left around Red's wait and right palm on his mouth to shut his mouth. He Tian had to drag the shorter boy to his car and force Guan Shan into the passenger seat. He quickly shut the door -with child lock so that the shorter wouldn't be able to run away- and quickly run to the driver's side.

"Fuck you and the child lock" Red cursed at He Tian feeling annoyed and tired that he was forced to follow the other back to his apartment. 

He Tian ignored Red and started to drive them back to his apartment. 

***

When they reached He Tian's apartment, Guan Shan followed He Tian inside, quietly and awkwardly because he had only been there a few times to cook for that bastard. Sometimes he clean the apartment too because that idiot just doesn't know how to organize himself. He Tian would pay him because he didn't want the red haired boy to think that he was a stuck up jerk that only knows to order people around.

"Red. Cook for me." He Tian looked at Red who is standing awkwardly beside the couch.

"Tsk. What about yesterday's leftovers?" Red asked hoping so much he won't have to cook.

"Ate them all during lunch" He Tian looked at him with blank face.

Red sighed and rubbed his face with his palm. He really didn't feel like cooking tonight. But knowing this idiot he surely is going to force Red to cook anyways.

"Fine. What do you want me to cook?" Guan Shan finally looked at He Tian.

"Just cook the beef stew you made the other day. And maybe bake some cookies?" He Tian answered.

"Cookies?! What? Do you know how long it takes to bake cookies? There is no stuffs to bake the cookies even! Don't be ridiculous."

"I can go and buy them?"He Tian got up from the couch.

"What? No. No. God. Why are you so annoying. Can't I just make them tomorrow?"

"I just wanted cookies and you say I'm annoying." He Tian rolled his eyes at Red

Red pinched the bridge of his nose so hard hoping it would reduce the urge to slap the taller guy.

Red walked to the kitchen, ignoring He Tian. The faster he cooks the, the faster he got to rest. He was really exhausted and arguing with He Tian right now wouldn't help situation either.

Red grabbed the stuffs for him to cook beef stew and started to chop the onions first. Lucky for him He Tian only wanted to eat beef stew. It was the easiest food that he could cook. 

When Red heard footsteps walking into the kitchen he rolled his eyes and prayed so hard for He Tian to not annoy him.

 

"Few minutes till Christmas." He Tian said. Guan Shan tried so hard to not roll his eyes. Red just kept quiet, really don't feel like talking because when they talk they argue.

"Red?" 

He continues putting the ingredients inside the cooker.

"Red?" He Tian's voice went slightly higher.

He still kept quiet.

Suddenly he felt He Tian came He Tian pressing his body so close to Red's back. He went still, mind racing with so many thoughts. 

He Tian put his arms around the shorter boy's wait and pulled him closer to his chest. Red's grip on the spatula went tighter. He didn't know how to feel. Slowly, he breathe in and calm himself down.

He put down the spatula and turned off the stove. Red waited for He Tian's next move because he really couldn't bring himself to step back and push He Tian. 

This is the second time that he's doing this. The first time He Tian did it, he was just giving Red a hint to show that he is somehow attracted to the shorter boy. But Red didn't understand so he stepped on He Tian's foot and pushed him as hard as he could. 

But now that He Tian is doing it the second time, Red really didn't know what to do.

He Tian seeing Red so tensed he inched closer and bury his nose into Red's neck to breathe in his scent. 

"He- He Tian" Red really didn't like where this was going.

Red was about to push He Tian but the taller boy had another idea. He just wanted Guan Shan to see how much he likes this guy. He can't stop wanting him. 

He Tian grabbed Red's shoulder and turned him around to face the other boy. Red was startled and he immediately look away from the black haired guy. 

"Guan Shan" He Tian called out making Red's ears and cheeks turn red almost as his hair colour.

He Tian wanted Guan Shan to look at him but je wouldn't budge. So He Tian reached his forefinger to Guan Shan's chin and made Red look him in the eyes.

When He Tian leaned in slowly Red's breath hitched and he jerk himself slightly to the back. 'I can't do this' he thought.

He Tian leaned in again and Red shut his eyes tightly. 

"Red look at me." he said softly.

Guan Shan hesitated at first but after a few seconds of silence he opened his eyes and saw He Tian's black ones. Looking at him, full of emotions but Red couldn't understand them.

He Tian wasted no time and leaned in again, this time taking his chance to press his lips again the shorter boy. He Tian moved his lips against Red slowly wanting to get a reaction from the other boy. When he felt Guan Shan starting to participate in the kiss he smiled. 

He Tian was damn happy that he can't help but let out a muffled chuckle. Red, who couldn't stand the bastard's cocky attitude went to pinch He Tian's nipple and He Tian pulled back as fast as he could. 

"The fuck?!" He Tian shouted while rubbing at his sore nipple.

" Yeah. What the fuck." Red just smirked at him and pushed the taller boy away from him.

"No you're not going anywhere." He Tian pulled the shorter boy with him to the glass windows and hugged him the back while looking at the view in front of them.

"I've been wanting to do this." He Tian said. 

"I've not" Red replied while rolling his eyes.

"You sure?" He Tian asked.

"Pretty sur- Ahh He Tian! Fuck! Bastar-ahaahhaahh S-stop!" Red was moving left to right, fingers wrapped so tight around He Tian's wrist.

When He Tian had stopped tickling the other, he couldn't stop but stare at how red Guan Shan's skin had turned. It looked so good on him. 

Slap. 

"It's rude to stare." Guan Shan said.

"You. You just slapped me." He Tian was rubbing his right cheek that was previously slapped. 

"Whatever." 

He Tian just stated at him again. 'This kid. Why am I even attracted to him.' he thought.

When He Tian saw the fireworks through the windows he immediately pulled Guan Shan and attached their lips together again. The shorter boy confused at first but then he started to move his lips with He Tian. He cupped He Tian's face to deepen the kiss and He Tian pulled him closer by the waist.

"Merry Christmas Momo" He Tian said.

"Bastard! Stop calling me with weird names." Guan Shan rolled his while giving the taller boy a light punch -not so light, 'cus He Tian is almost sure that it will bruise slightly- to hid chest.

He Tian gave Guan Shan one last peck on his lips, then started to help the shorter boy to prepare the table. Guan Shan cant help but smile the whole time, also feeling slightly awkward while having dinner with the idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment I really, really need some feedbacks. Like I think my writing is getting worse. *sob* *sob*


End file.
